godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade of the Gods
The Blade of the Gods was a weapon that was forged by the Gods that was hidden in Athens and was used as a footbridge. In the God of War Series God of War The Blade of the Gods was a bridge that was built of metal in the shape of an enormous sword, just outside Athens. It connected a giant Statue of Athena with Suicide Bluffs, and Kratos crossed it on his way to the Sewers of Athens. During his final battle with Ares, Kratos, who had been enlarged to gigantic size of a God through the power of Pandora's Box, picked up and used the bridge as an actual weapon (in lieu of the Blades of Chaos which were forcefully removed from his body). With that blade, Kratos used it to fight back against the God of War. At the last moment, Kratos used it to kill Ares and made himself the new God of War. The blade appeared dented and weary, apparently through the wear and tear of the years that passed. In the Novel, no mention at all was made of the Blade of the Gods. Instead, Kratos slew Ares with his own sword. Ghost of Sparta In the video "Pride of Sparta", it showed that Kratos used the Blade to slay Ares. God of War II In God of War II, Atropos, one of the Sisters of Fate, brought Kratos back in time to the fight between himself and Ares. There, Atropos attempted to destroy the blade, so that his past self couldn't use it against Ares, and he would then be the one who died instead of Ares, which would have erased the Kratos who fought Atropos from existence. He defeated her before she could destroy the blade and her plot failed. Before the battle, the blade looked more complete than it did in God of War, only to receive its damaged appearance from the battle with Atropos. It may have been possible that the blade was based on the Blade of Olympus, since it had similar designs. God of War III In God of War III, the blade appeared only in flashbacks, and, along with the Statue of Athena, in one of the shifting backgrounds in Kratos' Psyche. Attacks *'Zeus' Gift' - L1 + x *'Poseidon's Gift' - L1+ Square *'Athena's Gift' - L1 + Triangle *'Hades' Gift' - L1 + O Gallery Blade of the Gods.jpg Tartarus shield 01 - copia.jpg aresdeath.jpg Blade.jpg Blade of the Gods, after slain Ares.PNG|Blade of the Gods, after slain Ares Trivia *Apart from those special attacks, the standard square, triangle, circle, and R1 attacks were almost exactly the same as the Blade of Artemis; including the blocking stance, etc. *The Blade of the Gods was inferred to be a bit heavier in proportion to the Blade of Artemis, as Kratos swung it noticeably slower. However, it could also be due to damage that was done to his arms when the Blades of Chaos were torn from his forearms by Ares. *The blade was seen planted in the floor of the harbor in which Ares and Kratos fought, which followed Kratos' attempted suicide.de:Schwert der Götter Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Items Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War